


我家有只大萌物-6

by Little_d



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_d/pseuds/Little_d





	我家有只大萌物-6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No).



【赫海】我家有只大萌物-6  
这样的回答令赫宰确信东海真的醉了，只好赶急地结账，小心地扶着东海， 打开车门， 把他放在后座 。

「主人...我热...」 一回头便看见令人鼻血不止的场景，东海拉扯着身上的卫衣，因为过于宽大，只要一弯腰，锁骨和绯红的两点也被赫宰看光光了。看到这样子，赫宰能忍着就真的不是男人了，瞧向自己的分身，果不其然，华丽丽的涨大了。心中暗骂：「李东海！！！为什么不穿好衣服！！！李赫宰呀李赫宰，定力这么差，你该怎么办？」然而，身后的美人儿停下脱衣的动作，开始接近赫宰。

正当他怀疑为什么车内会变得如此宁静时，一双手突然从后座伸出，缓缓地游走在他的身上。 「嗯...嘻嘻，主人你好好摸......」赫宰一个猛煞车， 出于本能反应，东海紧紧地抱着他。 「主人......你干么，吓死我了......」「咳咳，到了，快下车......」赫宰拉开车门，走下车，但眼前的人并没有下车的意欲，只是坐在座位，倚着车窗。见况，便拉开门，以公主抱的方式抱着束海，「干...干嘛？」被突如其来的举动吓了一跳，紧紧地环着赫宰的脖子，头埋在他的胸怀。

赫宰立刻打开车门，用脚关上。 然后走进客房，把东海放在床上。 「 就这样吧......我先回房间了。」李赫宰以极快的语速说着，手掩着下身，怕东海看出个什么来。 毕竟，自己的分身仍是涨涨的。 其实东海酒醒的七七八八，看到李赫宰的动作，也知道是什么回事。

东海开始脱衣服，赫宰打算阻止，但已来不及。 只见东海身上只剩下一条内裤， 轻抚着自己，对着赫宰说「主人.....我很热」，手伸往赫宰的分身，抚摸着。 「主人也热吧......让我来帮你解决吧...」此刻李赫宰的理性已被情欲打败， 眼前的佳肴，没有不吃的道理。 抱着东海，霸道地亲吻着。 舌头滑进他的口中，舔着贝齿，不断侵略着，这个吻，来得太快也太深， 东海缓不过气，拍打着他的胸口，赫宰才反应过来。 东海的脸上已是一片红霞，如小鹿般的眼眸也被情欲覆盖着。 赫宰从脖子亲到锁骨，寝室中只有东海微微的呻吟声和淫扉的吸吮声。 东海上身全是草莓印，赫宰来到红樱，没有多想，一口便含着左边的，右面的，就用手指轻捏着，惹得东海一身轻颤。 「别...不要....嗯...」说话断断续续的，令赫宰更为兴奋。

赫宰把大手覆东海小巧的分身，用手撸动着。 红樱被玩弄着，下身又被人用手握着，双重的感觉，令东海无法脱离，沉沦在名为情欲的海中。 「嗯....不行......快...快要....啊啊啊啊.....」东海射出白液，全落在赫宰手上。 经历这么剧烈的行为，又再酒的辅助下，东海很快便沉睡了。 但我们攻大人的欲望还没被压下，分身还涨大着呢！ 但又不能强要吧，我们的赫宰可是温柔攻呢！

只好自己一人前往厕所，靠着双手释放。 让我们为可怜的赫宰同学默哀一分钟。


End file.
